The Sweetest Thing
by poutytae
Summary: [NOMIN] Jangan sampai Nana kehilangan kepolosannya, kalau tidak, Jeno bisa bosan. Begitu kata Ten. [NCT; Nomin, Jaeyong, Johnten, Markhyuck, Lucas] T menyerempet M. No explicit scenes implied.


Di sebuah sudut terpencil yang gelap dan berdebu, jarang dijangkau oleh para murid NCT _Highschool_ , terdapat seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi dan kurus dengan badan lebih didominasi tulang daripada lemak, berjongkok menghadap tembok sambil berpikir keras. Kedua matanya menatap tajam sebuah celah cukup besar di hadapannya dengan kening mengkerut.

 _Haruskah ia melakukannya?_

Pertanyaan itu terus saja terulang dalam kepala kecil Na Jaemin, pemuda yang sedang berjongkok di sana. Ia baru saja menemukan sebuah lubang besar yang menembus ke semak-belukar di belakang sekolah atas informasi dari kakak sepupunya, Taeyong, yang merupakan alumni sekolah Jaemin sekarang.

Jaemin, si murid pembawa masalah, jelas-jelas bersedia kabur dari sekolah melalui lubang di hadapannya itu. Tapi masalahnya,

Apakah semak-semak di luar sana itu aman?

Maksudnya, meskipun Jaemin bodoh— bahkan tidak mampu mencapai skor KKM di pelajaran apapun tanpa remedial— ia tahu semak-semak bisa sangat berbahaya. Bisa jadi di sana ada binatang berbahaya, seperti ular atau kodok beracun. Belum lagi hewan-hewan kecil seperti serangga dan ulat bulu. Jaemin bergidik ngeri memikirkannya.

Tapi, kalau Taeyong saja sering melakukannya— kabur dari sekolah lewat lubang ini— kenapa Jaemin tidak bisa?

Jaemin sudah memutuskan, ia akan melompat keluar! Tinggi lubang tersebut dari tanah di luar bangunan sekolah hanya sekitar satu setengah meter, dan Jaemin sudah pernah melompati yang lebih tinggi sebelumnya.

Jaemin bersiap melompat dengan menjulurkan kakinya terlebih dahulu melewati lubang. Lubang itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi karena tubuhnya yang kurus, Jaemin muat melewatinya.

Sepersekian detik sebelum Jaemin melompat, ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang kuat menahan kedua bahunya dan menariknya kencang dengan mudahnya, membuat Jaemin yang sifatnya histeris menjerit-jerit karena kaget. Apalagi begitu ia merasakan kedua tangan tersebut berganti meraih pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi lalu membalik badannya menghadap ke belakang, untuk kemudian melemparkan Jaemin ke bahu orang tersebut dan menggendongnya seperti karung beras.

"AAAAA!" teriak Jaemin kencang.

"Diam, Nana!" orang yang baru saja memperlakukan Jaemin seenaknya itu membentak Jaemin.

"NONO NGAPAIN SIH?! Turunkan!" perintah Jaemin.

Lee Jeno, lelaki tampan yang baru saja mencegah Jaemin untuk melompat ke semak-semak itu tidak menghiraukan seruan Jaemin. Ia membawa Jaemin yang mengamuk di bahunya dengan acuh, membawa murid nakal itu dengan perasaan jengkel karena sudah membuat ulah untuk yang kesekian kalinya di minggu ini.

"Pusing, Jenooo! Turun turun turun turun turun!"

Tingkah hiperaktif Jaemin membuat kening Jeno berkerut kesal. Ingin rasanya ia melempar Jaemin ke lantai kalau tidak ingat Jaemin tidak punya cukup lemak dan daging untuk melindungi tulangnya dari benturan.

Dengan kesabaran tingkat tinggi, akhirnya Jeno berhasil sampai di lapangan parkir tempat mobilnya berada dan melempar Jaemin ke kursi depan lalu memakaikan _seatbelt_ dengan paksa, sebab Jaemin masih mengamuk tanpa alasan yang jelas.

" _YAH_! Nono mau mengurungku di mobil?!" jerit Jaemin.

Jeno lagi-lagi tidak menggubris. Terlalu lelah untuk meladeni ucapan Jaemin yang sangat bodoh.

Jeno berjalan menuju kemudi, menghidupkan mobil, lalu menginjak gas dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Jaemin.

"Tunggu tunggu," akhirnya Jaemin berhenti bicara dengan volume penuh. "Jeno membawaku kabur dari sekolah?! Serius? JENO SI MURID TELADAN MEMBOLOS BERSAMA JAEMIN?!" Jaemin kembali histeris di kalimat terakhir.

Jeno menggertakan giginya menahan rasa kesal yang teramat sangat. Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar sudah nyaris di ujung batas kesabaran dan hampir menyesali keputusannya mengencani pemuda manis tapi otaknya error seperti Jaemin!

"Bagaimana bisa kau sebut kita membolos kalau sekolah saja sudah berakhir sejak SATU JAM YANG LALU dan kamu membuatku kebingungan dan panik SETENGAH MATI karena menghilang entah kemana lalu akhirnya aku menemukanmu sudah nyaris MELOMPAT dengan SANTAINYA menuju semak-semak penuh DURI DAN SERANGGA, bahkan mungkin juga ULAR. Untung aku tidak terlambat menemukanmu! Astaga kenapa sekolah masih membiarkan lubang itu di sana tanpa berusaha untuk menutupnya?!"

Mungkin itu adalah salah satu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Jeno katakan sepanjang hidupnya ditambah nada paling tidak santai yang pernah ia ucapkan selama ini bagi dirinya yang termasuk orang yang sangat kalem, dan itu semua disebabkan oleh satu oknum bernama Na Jaemin yang amat Jeno sayangi.

Jeno menyayangi wajah Jaemin yang luar biasa manis seperti peri yang menjaga agar dunia tetap diselimuti kebahagiaan dengan memberikan gula-gula dan permen, serta meniup gelembung warna-warni yang beraroma arum-manis. Tapi untuk jalan pikirannya, yang sulit dimengerti dan absurd, Jeno meragukannya. Jeno yakin, tanpa wajah bonekanya, orang-orang akan lebih sulit untuk masih mau berhubungan dengan Jaemin.

Kalimat barusan tidak serius, sebenarnya Jeno menyayangi semua yang ada pada Jaemin. Hanya kadang Jaemin membuat Jeno sebegini kesalnya akibat sifatnya yang _bobrok_.

Jaemin membolakan kedua mata dan bibir tipisnya setelah mendengar ucapan panjang-lebar Jeno barusan. Ia tidak tahu kalau sekolah sudah bubar? Jadi untuk apa ia berupaya kabur, kalau sebenarnya ia sudah boleh pulang sejak tadi?

"Lalu kalau begitu kenapa tadi aku harus repot-repot ingin kabur?" tanya Jaemin bingung.

"Ya tanya lah dirimu sendiri!" kesal Jeno. "Ya Tuhan, kalau aku tidak terlalu mencintaimu mungkin aku tidak akan segila sekarang!" runtuknya.

Jaemin akhirnya diam, menatap jalanan di depan sambil terbengong bingung, mempertanyakan alasannya untuk melompati lubang tadi.

Jeno mendesah pasrah. Ia tidak tahu apakah kepala Jaemin membentur sesuatu saat kecil dulu atau ia memang sudah dari sananya begini. Ia berusaha melupakan kejadian barusan dan fokus untuk menyetir menuju kediaman Lee, tempat di mana Jaemin tinggal bersama dengan sepupu-sepupunya.

* * *

"Waaah, kok ramai?"

Jaemin membelalakan matanya melihat beberapa kendaraan terparkir di depan rumahnya. Ia bisa mengenali motor bebek Lucas, mobil Johnny, mobil Jaehyun, dan sepeda Haechan serta Mark. Kenapa semua orang tiba-tiba datang ke rumah?!

"Turun," suruh Jeno. Jaemin buru-buru turun karena ia ingin bertemu teman-temannya di dalam. Tapi ia tak lupa untuk menunggu Jeno agar mereka masuk bersama.

"Sana jalan duluan," ujar Jeno ketika Jaemin bermaksud memeluk lengannya. Ia menusuk-nusuk pelan punggung Jaemin dengan telunjuk sementara tangannya yang satu ia masukan ke dalam kantung celana.

"Ih, kok gitu? Aku mau bareng Nono!" protes Jaemin. Ia memeluk paksa lengan kiri Jeno dengan erat.

Jeno mendengus. Malah akhirnya dialah yang mengangkat satu tangannya, menarik Jaemin mendekat, merangkulnya, dan menubrukkan kepala Jaemin dengan lembut ke dadanya sementara ia menciumi kepala Jaemin dengan amat gemas.

Pesona Jaemin memang sulit ditahan, _Man._ Apalagi saat ia mengerucutkan bibir dan merengek seperti barusan. Pantaslah Jeno merasakan keinginan kuat untuk "memakan" Jaemin dengan gemas.

Jaemin terkikik geli. Ia mengendus aroma Jeno dalam pelukannya dan menggesekkan wajahnya dengan nyaman di sana. Pelukan Jeno memang tempat paling nyaman di dunia.

Pemuda imut itu tidak lupa untuk mengecup kilat pipi Jeno sebelum mereka berjalan masuk menuju pintu. Tapi mereka terpaksa tertahan selama beberapa menit karena setelahnya Jeno malah sibuk mencium bibir Jaemin tanpa ampun.

"LEE JENO SEBAIKNYA JANGAN NODAI ADIK KECILKU YANG POLOS DENGAN HORMONMU YANG MELEDAK-LEDAK ITU!"

"YUTA- _NII_?!"

* * *

Jeno memutar bola matanya malas.

Ia tahu akan seperti ini. Kedatangan Yuta tentu saja akan membuat Jaemin sangat senang, karena kekasihnya itu sangat jarang bertemu sang kakak yang sibuk bekerja di Jepang sementara Jaemin dititipkan di rumah sepupu mereka. Mereka tidak punya orangtua karena keduanya telah meninggal bahkan sejak Jaemin masih bayi. Semenjak orangtua mereka meninggal, Jaemin dan Yuta diasuh oleh keluara Lee sebelum Yuta menetap di Jepang untuk bekerja bersama kerabat jauh mereka di sana, meninggalkan Jaemin di Korea bersama para sepupunya.

Saat ini teman-teman Yuta dan Jaemin serta Jeno dan Mark berkumpul di rumah Keluarga Lee untuk merayakan pulangnya Yuta selama libur musim panas. Ada Jaehyun, kekasih Taeyong, Mark dan Haechan, Johnny dan kekasihnya Ten, serta Lucas si Jomblo Abadi.

Sekarang, Jaemin dimonopoli oleh Yuta. Jeno menatap malas ke arah calon kakak iparnya itu yang diam-diam juga melemparnya dengan pandangan "aku menang" ke arahnya tiap ada kesempatan. Jeno mengendikan bahu tidak peduli.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang Yuta- _Nii_ pulang hari ini?" seru Jaemin keras, yang mengundang teguran kecil dari Taeyong yang mirip ibu-ibu.

"Supaya kamu tetap sekolah!" kata Haechan. "Kamu pasti bakal cari alasan buat bolos kalau tahu Yuta- _Hyung_ pulang!"

"Enak saja! Bohong! Aku kan rajin!" balas Jaemin tidak terima.

"Apanya rajin?" timpal Lucas. "Kamu sering bolos pelajaran, keluyuran kemana-mana."

"Sudah biarkan saja. Namanya juga anak-anak," sahut Johnny.

"Ih kok Johnny- _Hyung_ malah ngomong gitu sih," protes Haechan. "Aku sama Mark- _Hyung_ juga masih anak-anak tahu! Tapi kami tidak seperti Jaemin tuh."

"Aku juga," ujar Lucas.

"Apanya Lucas anak-anak?! Sudah seperti om-om kamu," seru Ten.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu Nana Manisku ini anak yang baik meskipun nakal. Ya kan, Cantik? Adiknya siapa dulu dong, adik Yuta- _Nii_ yang paling tampan," Yuta menyahut dengan pedenya sambil mencolek-colek pipi Jaemin, mengundang delikan sengit dari Jeno yang jengah.

" _Guys_ , sebaiknya kita ke dapur sekarang. Makanannya sudah siap, omong-omong," Jaehyun mengalihkan perbincangan.

"Iya, laper nih. Tadi nungguin Jeno sama Jaemin lama. Ngapain dulu coba tuh?" sindir Haechan sebelum bangkit dari sofa dan menarik Mark bersamanya menuju ruang makan.

"Apa sih!" Jaemin mencebik kesal. Dari dulu Haechan tidak pernah ramah terhadapnya! Padahal Jaemin merasa tidak pernah punya salah.

"Waaaah! Masakan Taeyong- _Hyung_ ya? Asik, enak nih!" Lucas berkata antusias. Pasalnya, masakan Taeyong memang terkenal sekomplek karena rasanya yang lezat dan punya ciri khas tersendiri.

" _Thanks_ , Xuxi," balas Taeyong sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Mark dan Haechan tersedak di suapan pertama mereka.

"Ya ampun kalian kenapa?" seru Ten, setengah kaget setengah menahan tawa.

"Itu.." bisik Mark, yang lalu disambung oleh Haechan, "Taeyong- _Hyung_ manis banget! Mark-Hyung! Benar Taeyong- _Hyung_ kakak kandungmu?!"

Pipi Taeyong memerah karena malu. Sungguh, adik-adiknya ini benar-benar!

"Tentu saja, siapa yang sanggup mengalahkan pesona Taeyongie- _Hyung_?" Jaehyun berujar bangga.

"Ehm," dehem Yuta. "Kalian lupa? Adikku duduk tepat di hadapan kalian saat ini, tolong."

Jeno, walau sedang bersaing dengan Yuta, mengangguk samar tanda setuju. Bagaimana bisa mereka melupakan paras peri manis seperti Jaemin?

Semua orang selain Jeno dan Jaemin di ruangan itu memutar bola mata mendengar perkataan Yuta. Memang benar Jaemin manis, tapi cara Yuta berbicara membuat mereka jengah.

Sementara itu, Jaemin yang kurang begitu paham soal situasi saat ini, dengan santainya malah melontarkan perkataan yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan bahasan tadi sama sekali.

"Kok Taeyong- _Hyung_ tidak ajak aku masak? Padahal aku ingin masak untuk Yuta- _Nii_ juga," keluh Jaemin.

"Kamu kan tidak bisa masak!" ujar Haechan.

Jaemin melotot tidak senang. "Enak saja, bisa! Kemarin aku masak _carbonara_ di rumah Jeno, ya kan, Nono? Kata Jeno, enak!"

Semua orang bergidik ngeri sekaligus iba menatap Jeno. Bahkan Yuta sekalipun tidak percaya Jeno sanggup menahan siksaan lidah dari adiknya yang sangat berat itu.

"Serius?! Terus Jeno habiskan tidak?!" tanya Ten.

Jaemin mengangguk semangat. "Habis! Berarti masakanku lezat. Iya kan, Nono?"

Jeno mengangguk dengan berat hati. "Ya," gumamnya singkat. "Dekorasinya cantik."

Ten, Lucas, dan Haechan terbahak. Johnny dan Jaehyun berusaha tetap diam sebisa mungkin, sementara Mark dan Yuta menunduk sambil menggigit bibir. Hanya Taeyong yang tersenyum tulus ke arah Jeno, berterima kasih atas pengertian Jeno terhadap adik sepupunya.

Omong-omong, yang dimaksud oleh Jeno soal dekorasi yang cantik itu, artinya masakan Jaemin memang selalu memiliki hasil akhir yang tampilannya sangat bagus, rapi, dan mengundang untuk dimakan. Terlihat seperti masakan seorang _chef_ yang handal.

Tapi, semua ekspektasi mengenai rasa masakan buatan Jaemin akan hancur lebur saat kalian memakannya, sampai kalian akan berpikir kalau Jaemin bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana gula mana garam.

Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Jaemin bisa membuat makanan yang terlihat sangat cantik tapi rasanya sangat buruk!

Semua orang di meja makan itu tertawa terbahak memikirkan nasib Jeno. Mereka yakin, malam setelah Jeno memakan masakan Jaemin ia habiskan untuk mendekam di dalam toilet.

"Sudah, sudah. Berhenti tertawa. Makan dulu," kata Taeyong. "Dan Nana, _Hyung_ tidak ajak kamu karena _Hyung_ takut kamu kabur dari sekolah hanya untuk membantu _Hyung_ memasak," lanjutnya.

Mendengar kata "kabur", Jeno jadi ingat kejadian yang membuatnya gusar tadi. Astaga, jadi emosi lagi!

"Percuma dicegqh. Ujung-ujungnya bocah itu berniat kabur juga. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak berpikir panjang. Sampai pusing aku dibuatnya," sahut Jeno kesal.

"Kenapa, Nana ngapain?" tanya Haechan.

"Ih kok Jeno masih marah sih?! Aku kan tidak tahu kalau bel pulang sudah bunyi!" protes Jaemin.

"Tapi apa harus kamu lompat ke sana? Kamu tidak sadar di sana bahaya?" balas Jeno kesal.

"Lompat?" Yuta menimpali bingung. "Lompat ke mana?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti petunjuk Taeyong- _Hyung_! Katanya di belakang sekolah ada lubang, bisa untuk kabur!" Jaemin membela diri.

"HAH?! Lubang apa? Lubang buaya?!" Lucas bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"Taeyong?" gumam Johnny. "Tidak mungkin Taeyong mengajarkan yang tidak benar."

"Johnnn, kamu lupa? Sebelum dijinakkan Jaehyun kan, dulu Taeyong nakal!" seru Ten.

"Betul tuh, Taeyong dulu nakal parah. Tidak tahu Jaehyun menjinakkannya pakai apa. Ditundukkan di ranjang ya?" ujar Yuta seenaknya tidak peduli ada anak yang masih polos di sana yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri. Biarlah, lagipula Jaemin juga tidak bakalan mengerti.

"HEH! Jaga bicaranya, kalian ini! Aku kan dulu sadar dengan sendirinya!" omel Taeyong. "Nana, Hyung tidak pernah menyuruh kamu kabur melalui lubang itu ya, justru Hyung memperingatkanmu untuk tidak melewati lubang itu karena berbahaya! Aduh, kamu kok tidak mengerti sih?" keluhnya.

Jaemin membulatkan bibirnya. "Oh. . . Berarti aku salah paham.."

"Ya ampun," Jaehyun menggeleng prihatin. "Kasihan Jeno."

"Untung Jaemin cantik seperti masakannya meskipun rasanya tidak enak. Jadi setidaknya masih ada yang mau, Jeno contohnya," Ten berkata sambil terbahak.

"Sayang," Johnny menegur sang kekasih.

"Benar, seperti masakan!" Haechan berseru setuju. "Taeyong-Hyung juga, masakannya cantik dan _rasanya_ enak, persis seperti orangnya," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Taeyong.

"Maksudnya rasanya enak?" Mark bertanya. Ia berpikir sejenak, yang lain juga ikut berpikir.

Rasanya enak? Maksudnya Taeyong orangnya enak? Apanya yang enak? Sifatnya?

Perlahan-lahan semua orang di meja tersebut mulai mengerti, minus Jaemin yang sama sekali tidak paham soal apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"OHHH!" teriak Lucas kencang. "Maksudnya Taeyong- _Hyung_ cantik luar dalam?"

"Bukan! Itu terlalu dangkal. Coba pikir lagi," jawab Haechan.

"Astaga, aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu bisa berpikir ke sana, Haechan- _ie_ ," Taeyong yang sudah mengerti maksud dari ucapan Haechan menegur tapi tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum geli.

"Hehehe," Haechan tertawa jahil.

"OH! Ngerti, ngerti!" seru Ten. "Memangnya benar Taeyong _enak_ , Jae?" tanyanya kepada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak sanggup menjawab tanpa tertawa kencang, maka itu ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti untuk membenarkan ucapan Ten barusan.

"Astaga! Tidak baik membicarakan hal seperti ini, Haechan," tegur Mark yang akhirnya mengerti.

"Diam, Pastor Lee," sahut Haechan.

"HEH! Jadi kalian menuduh adikku tidak _enak_ , begitu?!" Yuta berujar tidak setuju. "Jeno! Katakan kepada mereka itu tidak benar! Meskipun kurus kering, aku yakin Jaeminku tetap sangat enak dan memuaskan, benar kan, Adik Ipar?!"

Padahal tadi Yuta marah-marah saat Jeno mencium Jaemin di depan rumah. Kenapa sekarang ia malah seperti mendukung Jeno untuk menodai adiknya sih?! Dasar kakak yang tidak baik.

"Yuta, ya ampun! Dia adikmu!" hardik Taeyong sebal.

Ten terbahak tanpa henti melihat wajah Jeno yang jengah. "Jeno! Katakan yang sejujurnya!" teriaknya.

"Kenapa kalian membicarakan aku sih? Maksudnya apa soal rasa? Memangnya aku bisa dimakan?" Jaemin yang sangat bingung akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sudah, diam dan makan saja," Jeno memerintah Jaemin, lalu berbicara kepada yang lain. "Kalian, berhenti membicarakan ini. Jaemin terlalu _bersih_ untuk bisa dibicarakan seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu, jadi adikku sama sekali belum disentuh? Tapi tadi kau menciumnya seperti ingin menghabisi bibirnya," kata Yuta.

"Masa sih, Jaemin belum diapa-apakan Jeno? Jaemin, kamu pernah tidur bareng Jeno tidak?" Lucas menyahut.

"Hei!" seru Jeno protes.

"Sudah, berhenti. Jangan coba-coba membuat kepolosan Jaemin hilang," tegur Taeyong.

"Iya, kepolosannya itu adalah daya tariknya. Kalau tidak polos lagi nanti Jeno bosan, HAHAHA!" Ten tertawa _evil_.

"Sudah, Ten, kasihanilah Jeno. Sudah merah begitu wajahnya. Cepat makan atau Lucas akan menghabiskan semuanya," ujar Taeyong. "Nana! Untuk apa kamu mengupas kulit udang sebanyak itu? Kamu kan alergi udang!"

Semuanya terkesiap. Yuta yang duduk di samping adiknya langsung menjauhkan piring berisi udang dari hadadapan Jaemin sebelum Jaemin memakannya.

" _Nii-san,_ jangan rebut udangku!" Jaemin berteriak marah.

"Kamu mau masuk rumah sakit?!" omel Yuta.

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit! Aku mau mengupas udang!"

"Kamu alergi!"

"Udangnya buat Jeno!" Jaemin merebut paksa piring tadi dari tangan Yuta. "Huh, _Nii-san_ perebut!"

Jaemin berpaling ke arah Jeno. Wajah kesalnya kini berganti menjadi wajah riang dengan senyuman lebar. "Nono! Nih, udangnya sudah kukupas semua! Dimakan ya!"

"Terima kasih," Jeno menerima piring udang dari Jaemin. Ia tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus poni Jaemin sayang.

Jaemin tampaknya senang sekali karena sudah membuat Jeno tersenyum. Ia menatap Jeno antusias dengan sorot memuja seperti melihat artis idolanya di TV.

"Jeno suka?" Jaemin bertanya dengan imut.

"Iya," jawab Jeno singkat, tapi senyum di wajahnya belum luntur.

Jaemin tersenyum bahkan lebih lebar lagi. Kalau bisa terlihat mungkin sudah ada bintang berkerlipan di kedua matanya sekarang. Tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menyukai Jeno sebesar ini, padahal Jeno saja kadang-kadang sering memarahinya setiap kali ia berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

"Ya ampun, sebagai kakak aku merasa dikhianati oleh adikku sendiri!" keluh Yuta. Pasalnya, Jaemin tidak pernah tuh menatap Yuta yang notabenenya adalah kakak kandungnya dengan tatapan kagum seperti yang ia layangkan kepada Jeno saat ini.

"Makanya, jangan sering-sering membully adikmu. Memangnya kau tidak sadar apa, Jaemin sering nangis setiap menerima pesan darimu. Adikmu kau apakan coba?" nasehat Taeyong.

"Serius sering dibuat nangis?" tanya Haechan. "Kok bisa?"

"Fitnah itu, Taeyong," sangkal Yuta. "Aku tidak mungkin membully adikku, ya kan Nana?"

"Kamu sering diapakan Yuta- _Hyung_?" Jeno bertanya pelan dengan serius. Menurut Jaemin tatapannya menyeramkan! Mungkin Jeno marah, padahal kan Yuta tidak pernah menyakiti Jaemin.

"Wow, Jeno. Aura dominanmu sangat kuat. Ah aku jadi ter—" Johnny menutup mulut Ten sebelum kekasihnya itu berkata yang aneh-aneh.

"Apa sih. Aku menangis soalnya aku kangen Nii-san," jawab Jaemin.

"Uwuuu gemasnyaaa!" seru Taeyong. "Coba Yuta kurang beruntung bagaimana lagi punya adik seperti Nana, ya kan Nana? Hmm?"

"Sudah, makan dulu ya semuanya.." Jaehyun berusaha menenangkan keadaan di meja makan itu yang ribut sejak tadi.

.

.

.

"YAAAH AYAMNYA HABIS DIMAKAN LUCAS- _HYUNG_!" teriak Haechan yang baru sadar Lucas sudah menghabiskan sepertiga dari makanan yang ada dengan histeris.

* * *

"Nono, Yuta- _Nii_ jahat! Aku ditinggal pacaran padahal kan sudah lama tidak ketemu, huhu~" Jaemin merengek manja sambil mengadu kepada Jeno.

Bagaimana Jaemin tidak _ngambek,_ dia ingin kangen-kangenan dengan Yuta, eh malah dia disuruh pergi dengan Jeno karena Yuta mau kencan dengan kekasihnya.

"Diam, aku sedang menyetir," tegur Jeno.

"Nono jahat! Kenapa mau disuruh Yuta- _Nii_ bawa aku pergi!"

"…"

"Nono jawab!"

"…"

Jeno mengabaikannya, lalu Jaemin teriak.

"Iya iya astaga diam Nana!" bentak Jeno kaget.

"Aku mau Yuta- _Nii_!" teriak Jaemin.

"Iya, tapi NANTI, Cintaku. Kalau kakakmu sudah SELESAI pacaran. Sekarang kamu DIAM, aku mau MENYETIR ke APARTEMENKU, dan di sana kamu bisa dapat ICE CREAM, oke?" jelas Jeno, berharap kali ini agar Jaemin mengerti.

Mendengar kata "ice cream", Jaemin langsung berbinar. Pasalnya sudah lama dia tidak diperbolehkan memakan makanan manis dingin itu karena kemarin ini dia sakit pilek. Akhirnya sekarang dia bisa memakan makanan yang sudah ia idam-idamkan.

"Benar? Yay!"

Jeno menyeringai menang. "Iya. Sekarang diam dan duduk manis dulu ya, Nana. Simpan tenagamu dulu, oke?" bisiknya sambil menatap Jaemin penuh arti.

* * *

"Nonooo, kok ice creamnya tidak ada?"

Jaemin menatap bengong isi kulkas Jeno yang tidak menunjukkan keberadaan ice cream jenis apapun di sana. Malah yang ada hanya buah-buahan dan beberapa botol air mineral dingin.

Dari arah belakang, Jeno menggapai pintu kulkas dan menutupnya, kemudian ia menarik lembut pinggang Jaemin agar mendekat, dan membawa Jaemin berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di seberang kulkas berada.

Itu kamarnya Jeno.

"Sabar ya, ice creamnya belum jadi. Mungkin perlu bantuan Nana agar bisa lebih cepat," bisik Jeno tepat di samping telinga Jaemin.

.

.

.

Kata siapa Jaemin tidak _enak_ , hm? Sepertinya ucapan Jeno soal Jaemin yang _bersih_ pun hanya bohong saja.

.

.

 **END.**


End file.
